A sacrificial anode system is typically used in chemical conversion techniques for manufacture of pure magnesium, or other materials. In a typical process, some type of electrode system is suspended in a container. The reactants in the container are electrochemically converted to form pure materials. They are poured off from the container in some fashion. In large industrial applications, the container is quite large and hence, a substantial current flow is required. The current flow typically measures several hundred amperes or more. Such a current flow is applied through a sacrificial anode. The anode is typically consumed by the process. Even if three or four parallel anodes are used with a single container, when it is time to replace one of the anodes, the process is interrupted. The anodes can be quite large, perhaps about one foot or mode in diameter and many feet in length. They are supplied to the container continuously while the sacrificial anode is ultimately consumed. That is, it is converted by the process and the anode must therefore be continuously fed into the process. This requires a shut down to replace the anode. Regarding anodes which are substantial length, handling is more difficult with their size.
The present apparatus is directed to a system for making relatively short anode sections which are serially added to an assembled anode. If the anode sections are relatively short in length, several such sections can be joined together serially. In the ordinary circumstance, the bottom most anode portion is partially consumed in the process and should not be handled. Moreover, additional anode sections should be added at the top so that the anode can be fed continuously into a process. The present apparatus is a structure enabling continuous use of an anode while additional sections are added to the top to thereby extend the anode. Each anode section is affixed in a manner avoiding interference with the lower anode sections. This accesses personnel to anode sections at the top end of the anode. This is the portion well above the process container, and is particularly able to "elongate" the anode even during current flow through the anode because the point of connection is substantially above the portion of the anode undergoing current flow.
This apparatus is particularly advantageous over the devices known in the art. As an example, one such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,850,515 which has a set of particularly shaped metal nipples embedded in the structure. Moreover, it would appear that this reference requires a connecting rod in tension, the rod being positioned in a hole and extending from top to bottom of the anode. Another reference to interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,343. This reference discloses a threaded plug which is somewhat difficult to thread into the lower anode portion and which is particularly difficult to thread up because the top and lower sections thereof have threads of a common hand. Moreover, as will be described, the two references do not set forth the type of structure which is shown and claimed hereinafter.
In general terms, the apparatus of the present disclosure is therefore described as an improved connector structure for use with segmented anode portions. Several anode sections serially are joined together to enable the assembled anode to be continuously lowered into a process container where the anode is consumed at the lower end and is lengthened at the upper end as needed. A clamp or collar is suitably positioned about the anode to hold it in place and to provide electrical connection. Moreover, the anode structure includes by suitable lengthwise passages terminating at a tapered countersunk opening at the upper end and a counterbored opening at the lower end to receive the pin and collar described hereinafter. The improved connector structure is further capable of ensuring positive, accurate alignment and positive abutment of the anode sections.